


to tell you the truth, i lied!

by pahulangkug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Just Kiss Already!, Love Confessions, M/M, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Freeform, Osamu is a dotting twin brother, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Fluff, Tsundere Sakusa Kiyoomi, miya atsumu - Freeform, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pahulangkug/pseuds/pahulangkug
Summary: Love confessions are overrated.Who knew admitting one's love to another could be this difficult?And so Sakusa Kiyoomi wrote 7 things he hate about Atsumu."So, ayaw mo sa'akin because?" Atsumu raised his left brow.Sakusa gave him a snarl, "Just read the damn paper, Miya."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	to tell you the truth, i lied!

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in the middle of my break before chem-2 class... 
> 
> yes i saw the kris aquino meme...
> 
> I did not beta read this so sorry in advance for all the typographical errors and grammar mistakes! ><

The night is cold, and the weather is quite depressing. 

Atsumu kicked his feet playfully while he succumbed in the embrace of the wintry breeze of February. 

"Ano naman kaya nakasulat dito?" He tilted his head to the side, carefully scanning the crumpled piece of paper residing between his long delicate fingers. 

He bumped into a grumpy Sakusa an hour ago and the raven shoved the paper on his hands, "Read it." he muttered, his tone is harmless, but commanding. 

To Atsumu, Sakusa was the hardest person to approach out of all the people he met—even harder than Tobio! (Can you believe how insane is that?) _‘Does this man even have an enthusiastic bone in his body?’_

Though, Sakusa and Atsumu managed to uphold decent conversations (all attempts are initiated by Atsumu, of course) which surprises Motoya (Sakusa's cousin) and Osamu (Atsumu's identical twin) and the whole Inarizaki team.

By the third time they have interacted (Atsumu asked Kiyoomi about the time) the blonde already claimed that the two of them are _very good friends._

"We are not." Sakusa deadpanned. 

Atsumu does a funny thing on his eyebrows, "Uh huh, yes we are."

Sakusa narrowed his eyes, "What's the definition of being friends with you?"

"Kapag lumagpas sa tatlong beses ko sila nakausap!" Atsumu grinned widely. 

  
_Unbelievable._

Well you see, Atsumu here just wanted to befriend Sakusa. He did not meant to have a fat crush on the raven. 

"Sakusa looks like a serial killer." Osamu shoots his twin a judging look. 

The blonde sighed dreamily, "He's a hot serial killer I want him to hit my face with an iron cub."

"Your face would be blown to smithereens." Osamu shakes his head. 

Atsumu placed both of his hands on top of the glass table aggressively, "Ya talk too much insults about my boyfriend! Like Rinrin was even better!" 

"Atsumu I'm literally here." Suna replied, voice laced with sleep. 

"Oh hi Rin!" Atsumu greeted him with a smile. 

“Tama ba 'tong narinig ko? Boyfriend? Seriously Atsumu?” Osamu shot another intriguing look.

Suna shrugged, “You guys have talked for at least 7 times.”

Atsumu ran his fingers on his blonde locks, “Love is always a hurricane.”

Osamu threw his pillow in a trajectorial motion that allows the soft material to accurately land on Atsumu’s face, “He’s not your boyfriend!”

“Yet!” Atsumu jutted his tongue out as he sprinted outside their shared room.

To say that Kiyoomi hates Atsumu is an insult. 

_Hate_ is a very strong word. 

He needs a better one. 

_Despise._

_Loathe._

He abhors Atsumu. 

Atsumu, the vilest creature he co-exists with. 

"Tangina naman." Kiyoomi gripped his raven curly locks using his right hand. 

He was scribbling on his ninth paper today. Kanina pa kasi siya nagpipilas ng malinis na pahina mula sa malaki niyang notebook. 

"Oh ano ginagawa niyan? Halos isubsob na niya mukha niya sa lamesa." Kita whispered to Motoya, he points at his direction using his lips.

Motoya made an amusing expression, “Nag-susulat yan ng love letter! Para kay Atsumu.” He snickered.

“Weh! Maniwala ako sayo, barbero ka kahit kailan ulol!” Kita chuckled and slapped Toya’s left shoulder playfully.

“ _Iba rin pala ‘tong si Kita eh noh?_ ” Sakusa whispers to himself. _“Nasa loob ang kulo.”_

Motoya shouts across the room, “Hoy lover boy! Mamaya ka na mag-nilaynilay jan! Nag-aaya si Aran ng practice match! ”

Tinitigan ni Kiyoomi ang papel.

Blanko.

Wala pa din siyang naisusulat.

Inarizaki and Itachiyama’s joint training camp will end tomorrow.

And that means, wala ng “Goodmorning Omi-kun!” from Atsumu.

Next year na ulit.

Sakusa doesn’t know if he can still wait that long.

Atsumu unfolded the paper, he meticulously flipped the corners to avoid tearing the fragile ends. 

Binasa niya ng mahina ang mga nakasulat, 

  
7 things I hate about Miya Atsumu: 

  1. I hate it when he calls me by my name.
  2. I hate the way he laughs. 
  3. I hate it when he smiles at me.
  4. I even hate it more when he cries.
  5. I hate it when Atsumu is dramatic. 
  6. I hate it when all he does is he talk to me about volleyball. 
  7. I hate it when he looks at me. 



Atsumu frowned at the paper sitting on his hands, he then crippled it again, fists gearing up to throw the little ball but a familiar voice stopped him from doing so, “Miya.” A fond sound traveled to his ears.

“Sakusa.” Atsumu nodded.

Kiyoomi scorned, “Sakusa huh?” he looks down to Atsumu, sitting on a wooden bench, “Hindi ba Omi-kun?”

“Ewan ko.” Atsumu pursed his lips—he runs his tongue across his lower lip, it was dry, and has cracks, he winched and slightly hissed from the sting upon the contact of his saliva and a small drop of blood situated on his mouth. _‘My skin must’ve been torn for biting it too hard.’_ The blonde pondered.

Umupo si Kiyoomi sa tabi niya, may pagitan pa din sa gitna nilang dalawa ngunit hindi kalayuan tulad ng dati.

Nag-abot naman si Kiyoomi ng isa pang piraso ng papel ngunit mas malinis ito kaysa sa nauna niyang ibinigay—walang bahid ng pagkalukot at diretsong-diretso ang pagkakatiklop.

“I got something for you.” Kiyoomi nudges his right shoulder.

Atsumu raises his brow, “Ano yan? Isa pang hate mail?” he chuckled bitterly.

“No.”

  
Love confessions are overrated.

Who knew admitting one's love to another could be this difficult?

"So, ayaw mo sa'akin because?" Atsumu raised his left brow.

Sakusa gave him a snarl, "Just read the damn paper, Miya." 

The blonde rolled his eyes dramatically, “So fucking demanding.”

Tumambad kay Atsumu ang mga pamliyar na mga salitang nakita niya rin sa unang liham na ibinigay si Kiyoomi.

* * *

  
7 things I hate about Miya Atsumu: 

  1. I hate it when he calls me by my name.  
  




“Sakusa”, “Kiyoomi”. It’s irritating how you would call me using those names. Hindi ako sanay. Ewan ko ba, nasanay ako sa Omi-kun, sa Omi-omi mo eh. I don’t want to be “Sakusa” to you, I wanted to be your “Omi-kun.”  
  


  1. I hate the way he laughs. 



The way you laugh is so annoying. Ayokong tinatakpan mo ang mukha mo kapag tumatawa ka. I like it when you’re happy. Gustong-gusto kong naririnig ang mga tawa mo. The way your eyes crinkle and how your nose scrunches when you giggle—it makes me want to record that memory on my mind and keep it only to myself.  
  


  1. I hate it when he smiles at me.



I hate the way you smile at me, it makes me want to think that I can only be the one to make you smile that wide. When you grin so wide and your eyes sparkles, you always snatch hearts of people you don’t even know. Nagiging madamot ako, at gusto ko palagi na isa ako sa mga dahilan nang pag-ngiti mo.  
  


  1. I even hate it more when he cries.



You’re an idiot. A ball of an emotional and dramatic mess. Pero napapahanga mo pa din ako dahil hinding hindi nawawala ang tindig mo sa court. Kapag naglalaro ka, maingat ka sa bawat mong desisyon. You’re meticulous and you obviously care about the results of your efforts. Kaya naman matapos ang laro, at hindi nangyari ang inaasahan mong kakalabasan, you shed tears—it’s normal. But that day when I saw you weeping after a match against Karasuno leave a dent on my heart. You looked very vulnerable, your eyes were red and you’re hiccupping so much. “Omi-kun”, you called after noticing I was standing near the ceramic sink.

You sniffled softly, “I’m sorry, nakita mo pa akong ganito.”

I shook my head, “No, no, it’s fine.” I cleared my throat, “Are you okay?”

“Can I have a hug?” you requested, the tone of your voice sounding so small and disheartened.

I let you wrapped your arms around my neck and bury your face on the crook of my collarbones, “Please let me stay like this for a moment.”

And I wouldn’t mind if we stayed like that forever. I never knew how it is to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders, but for you, I would like to try.

It breaks my heart to see tears pooling on your hazel orbs. Lalo na kung ako ang dahilan.  
  


  1. I hate it when Atsumu is dramatic.   
  




“Omi-kun! I haven’t saw you for months! Oh I thought I was going to die! How is my favourite spiker doing?”

“Aran-kun! My darling! Oh you’re so dear! How lovely to see you again! My favourite spiker!”

“Sunarin! Oh help me Lord, I thought I would never make it if I did not saw you for a second. My favourite spiker, yes that is you!”

So lahat na lang ba kami favourite mo?

I don’t like sharing titles, Atsumu.

Gusto ko ako lang.  
  


  1. I hate it when all he does is he talk to me about volleyball.   
  




I don’t like it when you talk to me the whole afternoon but our only topic is just volleyball. I want you to tell more about yourself. I wanted to listen to your stories—how you were as a kid, I wanted to know all of your favourites: favourite music, food, season, scents, and movies (and maybe we can watch them together?)  
  


  1. I hate it when he looks at me.   
  




I hate the way you look at me. Especially when you think I don’t notice you glancing at my direction from time to time.

Atsumu, lagi lagi, kapag tinitignan mo ako, natatakot ako.

Kasi kung pagmasdan mo ako, para bang ako yung mundo mo.

  
And lastly, I hate the fact that I can never bring myself to hate you. 

To tell you the truth, I lied. 

Atsumu, I like you. 

* * *

  
Atsumu blinked, one, twice, he slowly faced Kiyoomi who was blankly staring at the clouded nightsky. 

"You..." Atsumu trailed off. 

"You like me." Atsumu mumbled. 

Sakusa turn his head to face Atsumu, "I do." 

"Atsumu, together with you, is my favourite place to be." 

Atsumu wiped the tears falling off his shaky orbs, "Kiyo, I feel the same way."

"If I were to live my life again, I would find you sooner."

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like Kiyoomi would be the type of guy that would do this... sksksks 
> 
> Another love confession fic I've written because I feel like I haven't gotten enough sleep this days... anyway happy February! 
> 
> Your kudos, comments, and feedbacks are very well appreciated!
> 
> You can leave your thoughts on my curiouscat acc, @_araw
> 
> twt: @ubekeyks!


End file.
